nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing - Please Read!
Wikia Editing - Quick Guide Within this article you will find a simple, structured Quick-Guide on how to edit using the Wikia format. For all of you that will be editing/reviewing/writing and the sort, please refer to the appropriate section in the guide before attempting to code as it will not only save you time but prevents Code Source Errors occuring. If a CSE does occur, it can, in severe cases, mean re-writing the entire page. If you have any questions about coding on our Wikia Pages then please do not hesitate to ask me Jay for any help you may require. This guide will be updated frequently and any queries you have will be added to it to avoid later questioning in relation to the same issues. If anyone has any suggestions in regards to code that will be helpful if added to this guide then please let me know and it will be updated with the relevant information. ---- 'Hidden Text' To create a hidden text comment use the following method. These should be used when anything is editted, code is used that needs to be explained or a section needs to be explained for other editors. Hidden Text Code Example ---- 'Titles' When a title is created using the Title-Equals method, it automatically creates a link to this section in the contents box. The same applies for subtitles using the Subtitles-Equals method. A contents box will only be made on a page if it has at least 3 titles on that page. Before changing a section heading, consider whether you might be breaking existing links to that section. Titles Code Example Title1 Title2 Title2 i Title2 ii Title2 iii Title3 ---- 'Infoboxes' This template is intended as a meta-template: a template used for constructing other templates. It is not meant for use directly in an article, but can be used on a one-off basis if required. Infoboxes Code Example ---- 'Navboxes' A navigation template, navbox or topicbox is a grouping of links used in multiple related articles to facilitate navigation between those articles. Editing of a navigation template is done in a central place, the template page. Navboxes Code Example | titlestyle = background:#FFC569; | abovestyle = background:#FFC569; | groupstyle = background:#FFC569; | belowstyle = background:#FFC569; | evenstyle = background:#F4F0EC; | image = | group1 = Example group 1 | list1 = Item Item Item | group2 = Example group 2 | list2 = Item Item Item | group3 = Example group 3 | list3 = Item Item | group2 = Subgroup 2 | list2 = Item Item Item }} | group4 = Example group 4 | list4 = Item Item Item | group5 = Example group 5 | list5 = Item Item Item | group6 = Example group 5 | list6 = Item Item Item | below = Example }} 'Linking' Wikipedia is based on hypertext, and aims to "build the web" to enable readers to easily access relevant information on other pages. The page from which the hyperlink is activated is called the anchor; the page the link points to is called the target. The most effective linking style is Direct. Using Nyxbook you will be taken here Nyxbook. Just replace the URL of the code provided with the prefered link location (making sure to keep the http: protocol and then the ending text, in this case "Nyxbook" with the name you wish to be displayed. 'Miscellaneous' 'Markup' Keep markup simple The simplest markup is often the easiest to edit, the most comprehensible, and the most predictable. Markup may appear differently in different browsers. Use HTML and CSS markup sparingly; in particular, do not use the CSS float or line-height properties because they break rendering on some browsers when large fonts are used. An HTML entity is sometimes better than the equivalent Unicode character, which may be difficult to identify in edit mode; for example, Α is understood where "Α" (the upper-case form of Greek "α") may not be. 'Formatting' Modifications in font size, blank space, and color are an issue for the Wikipedia site-wide style sheet, and should be reserved for special cases only. Typically, the use of custom font styles will: *Reduce consistency, since the text will no longer look uniform; *Reduce usability, since it might be impossible for people with custom stylesheets (for accessibility reasons, for example) to override it, and it might clash with a different skin as well as inconvenience people with color blindness (see below); and *Cause disputes, since other editors may disagree aesthetically with the choice of style. Outside article text, different font sizes are routinely used in navigation templates and infoboxes, tables (especially in larger ones), and some other contexts where alternatives are not available (such as table captions). Specify font sizes relatively (for example in CSS with font-size: 80%) rather than absolutely (like font-size: 8pt). 'Color Coding' Information should be accessible to all. Do not use color alone to mark differences in text: they may be invisible to people with color blindness. Also, black-and-white printouts, older computer displays with fewer colors, and monochrome displays (older PDAs and cell phones) cannot show such distinctions. Choose colors that can be distinguished by the readers with the commonest form of colorblindness (red–green), such as maroon and teal; and also mark the differences with change of font or some other means. 'Invisible Comments' Editors use invisible comments to communicate with each other in the body of the text of an article. These comments are visible only in the wiki source (that is, in edit mode), not in read mode. Invisible comments are useful for flagging an issue or leaving instructions about part of the text, where this is more convenient than raising the matter on the talk page. They should be used judiciously, because they can clutter the wiki source for other editors. Check that your invisible comment does not change the formatting, for example by introducing white space in read mode. To leave an invisible comment, enclose the text you intend to be read only by editors between . This is mentioned twice but I thought it should be included in the Misc section to get the point across and so any editors fully understand how to use this method without cluttering the Source Mode. 'Questions' Thank you all for viewing this article and one again, feel free to contact me Jay if you have any questions or queries regarding coding on our page. Good luck. Any additional information requested will usually be added here.